Magna Revelare
by Sauceitup
Summary: Follow the exquisite tale of a hero out to change the world!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings reader! Welcome to Magna Revelare! Here I shall spin a tale of wonders and grandeur that skims the troughs and highs of the body, the mind, and the soul. In this story you will follow a young hero on his journey through the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe, where he will travel the continents and brave tempestuous challenges along the way. This is the arduous tale of a Pokemon with a drive in his heart unique to him, who is out to prove to the world that it is what's on the *inside* that counts. Companionship, romance, and a cauldron full of emotions are certain to encompass this journey for the ages!

I have restrained the diction to a T rating for safety-related purposes, and furthermore to allow for a variable audience to find this story and enjoy it appropriately. I will try to expedite updates to twice a year, although at the moment I am unable to make promises on maintaining that with my hefty work schedule. I am eternally grateful that you have stopped by to read what I hope can become something amazing. Enjoy my first attempt at fanfiction! :)

\

Chapter One

A wave crashed into Cuh that made contact with his shell and stimulated an awokening within him. Turning in the shallow waters, Cuh turned in the shallow waters to breathe only to breathe in salt water to which he almost choked on before remembering he was a water type and he could breathe water, negating any reason to choke and die.

Cuh looked up at the sky and saw seventeen Wingulls flying about 10 miles above his head.

"Greetings all you Wingulls," he said.

"Fuck off Cuh," was the response he got but it was times seventeen.

"It's a nice day today a great day to be awake and moving around. I wonder what time it has become." Cuh looked at the sky. "Oh my Mew it's become like 1:15 PM I have to hurry to university! Gotta run!"

The pyukumuku tried to run but then proceeded to not move an inch. "Oh yeah I don't have legs because im a pyukymyku" Cuh said loudly and loudly.

Analysis: Pyukumuku is a marine Pokémon with an ovoid, black body. Its face has two beady, pink eyes and a white mouth shaped roughly like a star or Diamonji. This Pokémon is capable of spitting its organs out through its mouth. The white organs can take different shapes, such as a fist. Two lines of three pink spikes run down each side of its back. The middle spike of each line is about twice as long as the others are. A fluffy white puff forms its tail.

"Uuurrrrggggg ahhhh" she screeched at a really high volume trying to move even just the tiniest of inches. "Finally, through some amazing unknown force of willpower, she was able to begin moving at a high speed across the Sand and into the tall grass where his university was located about 1.2 miles up the walk."

A/N: right here play youtu. be/VTHsOSGJHN0

After literally rolling up on the damn school like it was a layup Cuh was going to enter but then a voice that was ominous and threataning called him from the northwest. "Hey kid yeah you!"

Cuh turned around and stared at the jerk who welded the gall to call him such a disrespectful name. He also did it slowly.

What did you just say to me stupid gecko?

A treecko stood there and was stood there also with a Milotic and another pokemon.

"I called you a Kid got a problem?"

"Wanna fight?"

"Because I really wanna fight"

"Well then lets fight"

"You don't stand even a 0.001% chance."

"bet son"

"arghhhhhh"!1

treecko used pound and it hit cuh. Cuh lost about 31% of his health, but being the boss he is, he wasn't worried.

"Hit me again loser!"

The treecko used pound again, but then it happened. The thing that nobody expected, not even you dear reader. His innards out ability was activated, and a massive fist made of Cuh's internal organs extendo-d from his body and pointed 2 fingers at the treecko which gouged out his eyeballs and left him in A bloody mess on the pavement like when the mountain killed oberyn martell. His screams of agony only lasted a mere few seconds before all went silent.

"Wow that was hot. I especially liked how your internal organs gouged out his eyeballs"

Cuh laughed. "Thanks Milotic," he was blushing a lot. "Do- uhhhhhhh you want to go out sometime? Heh"

Milotic blushed like a tomato even though the PMD world doesn't have tomatoes. "S-s-s-s-sure Cuh id love to how does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds great let's do it"

They kissed and then Milotic left. Cuh thought to himself "yes! ...But oh no! I don't know where to take her"

A/N: Whew! I must say, it feels really satisfying to finally cross the threshold of that first chapter, being a new writer and all. I truly hope you enjoyed, and I appreciate any feedback I can get; monumental or insignificant. Until next time, adios!


	2. Chapter 3

[This chapter is sponsored by Audible]

 **ACT I — THE GRATE INVECTAGINUS**

The time has, come for class to start said a very very large crustashen that the entering Pyukymuku noticed resembling Master Krabs from Spongebob at the front of the class that he was standing inside at time of day it has become at that current point in time.

"I am very apologize for being," late Cuh said.

"Free Bobby Schmurda" —note: {remove before publishing} "O its OK." shrilled mister krabs who is aKrabby bye the way. 'Alot of my students cum late so are forgiven."

the Pyukamaki say down in a chair which he picked out & began to draw except he can't draw because he's doesn't have arms because hes a Pyukymuku.

"Hiiii" said Yveltal, whomst was probably sitting like a cup hull meters to Cuhs north weastern flank. "Mine name is Blood Gang™ the 69th." she spoke in a very voice sounding like a darkness type. "What is you'res?

my name Cuh

"That isn't a not abysmally bad name.".

The bridge of Cuh's mouth curved at about 7 degreze upward forming what coud be saw as a smile. "I am very thankful Blood Gang™ 69"

'Excuse me' mister krabsy bellowed extremely over they are conversashun. "Stop talking in my glass"

" Teechur the crabs tried to clear his throat and jacked up a furball. "Okay lil kids 2day we are gon be learning abut the cell and blah blah blah the cell is the powerhouse of the mitochondria"

So after a few unit of time, they're class was ended but then they had another class so meaning more depression.

"Hello _scum_ i am my name is donald," teechur almost said but instead he decide to say "Hello _scum_ i am my name is donald"

one of the wingulls which Cuh remembered from the seeside walk inside room. "Hi there all you Wingull"

"Fuck off Cuh."

donald said "take a seat Wigull" but the wiggle say "fuck off teecher"

"Today we gon learn about 2+ 8 so tel me what the anser is. come up here uhhhh you fire type:"

A fenderkin approched donald and took the chalk in her hands righting anser on the bored with neet hand righting and all. she said "the ansere is within the quantifiable range of ten" she said. She said very surely of herself as she said it.

"10. 10?" DOnald said "Sitcho ass down, you're are failure stupid fairy type. Ahem… The erect answer is actshually The Social Democratic and Labour Party of Northern Ireland"

"i love meth class" some unimportant student said.

"guess what? youre all adopted" donald said while collecting his paycheck and the kiddos walk out the door except Cuh because he was a you know what I think you get it by now.

then class ended and Cuh yote his way out into hall in which other students like him but not Pyukymuku were meangiling and stuff

Arthur's note:Milotic was also there which i figures shud be mentioened bc the thing is, Moltic is important to this story yoll see why later on probably. But only if i get at least 100 likes Thanks guys and remember to

"Salutations sISTER" sad Yeeveltal in her darkness voice.

"UmHi" miltoic said with great meritocracy.

Cuh gasped the air. "Your Brother and sister?"

"You could Putin shally say that i gess,," said both Milotic and her sister Milotic.

"What species are you're are parents?" a very incredibly Cuh N choired of the too siblings as they spoken.

google how do i bold text

"We don have parents" the water type teard in her eyes. "they were vishusly murderdded by Veegee, the vore vixen hoo lives on Mars"

Oshit. Cuh thot to himself. If i am two take Miloclit on a dait then how better way to win her heart than avenge her mustarded parents.

"I will AVENEG your parents, if my name isnt not CUH THE PYUKAMYAKU!" the hero of this story whispered

"Are you honestly being truthfully?" yveltal aka Blood Gang™ give him a look of the funny "how do u even tryna fly to Mars o great Cuh It's? like at least a dozen miles up in the space, m-m-maybe even more than that"

by the way, donald is a Gumshoos

"Dont bet against my boyfrrand" her sister told "cuz cuh used his innards clout ability to do the work of Are sea us 2day When it has become the time to inforse just ice, theres isnt no butter man then a Pyucumuku 2 lay down the law."

"Reel shit" Cuh said Cuh.

So Cuh acquires a nuke leer warhead. which he used to threatin the space illuminati ppl in2 giving there rocket up to Cuh who would use it to go They went on the flyer thing and then they fly to Martian

"I especially liked how you awkward a nuke missel so that the illuminate ppl would give us rocket" said Milo tick on the way wile they were in the space.

"it was especially romantic because your a Pyukymuku"

at this which he was not expecting or even expecting he blushed hard and his black shell got the color of a grapefruit from the blush Open quote hoe Milotic thank you. i am my life is complete with you hear and I just want to be in moment 4 ever clothes quote

They land on the red plant which was actually moer like an orang but whatever. Now that they on mars they go confront the vore vixen who is named Veegee.

A nein tales magicaley appeered looked at them and smiled

"I am VEEGEE she said "and I am live here on MARS beacuz Mars is a terrestrial planet that consists of minerals containing silicon and oxygen, metals, and other elements that typically make up rock. The surface of Mars is primarily composed of tholeiitic basalt, although parts are more silica-rich than typical basalt and may be similar to andesitic rocks on Earth or silica glass."

Pyukymuku charjed up an attach but he could not attack because he's a Cuh.

"Oh no" he said . "How will I smash now?"

Milotic was all ready to the rescue with a flamethrower attack that hit the nein tales and caused explosion that was big. When the smoke cleared, standing in place was…

Milotics's cousin Blood Gang™ 96!

"Muahahhaha" Blood Gang™ laughed, but in like an evil tone just to clarifeye. "cuh, yOU BRAKE my heart because i LoVE yOU wiTh my everything ever sense we met way wAY back in 1irst period today. Now it is time to get

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **E**

 **N**

g

 **E**

 **!**

"I will SUMMON the power of the pOKEMon and defeat you" Cuh dee claired.

"HAHAHA join me CUH! We can RULE the mf red planet 2gether as solemates. We can FORCE The game to put Yeetveltal and Pyuwhateveryouare into the sAme egG group. JOIN ME, the BLIOD GANG U NO U WANT 2

"no dont" the pretty water tipe who was Milotic with them says. "i mean… unless you want to. i dont wanna be a really controlling gf"

"Negatory, you feend. i nEVER confirm to the forces of eval" Cum shout at the top of his lungs, cause his innards our ability to activeate and dig his internal organs down into the martian crust. (which fun fact has pottassium in it)

The planet fixing to blow up so Cuh think quickly and hop onto Milotic likes its a friggin action moovee, and then his one and only gf (not that SKANK Blood Gang™!) fly away into space where they adventures continued. mars blewed up in the background but they didnt look back at it because, well because only the _future_ is what mattered to the OTP.

* * *

Author Sellout: This shit is written by a user called TheG0AT, which is my main account. If you think I'm good at writing badfics, then that must automatically (not really) mean I'm good at writing goodfics. On that note, check out my PMD story Gravity of Perspective. And don't do drugs and shit.


End file.
